Frozen Suprise!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BAMsters prompt "Brenda finds out about Shandy" Brenda is in town for a few weeks and she goes out for a frozen treat and gets one of another kind.


My contribution to The BAMsters "Brenda finds out about Shandy" prompt challenge.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It is a bright but cool Southern California Saturday and she is in town for two weeks Fritz was called away to an urgent meeting with Chief Pope and Chief Taylor, so Brenda has been left to her own devices. She heard rave reviews about this frozen yogurt shop, _Dreamy Yogurt_ , that specializes in specialty flavors, including ding dongs. So she figured she give them a try and afterwards for go for a walk along the boardwalk.

Once she arrives at the shop, she notices how beautiful it is. It boasts an outside café area, where guests can sit and enjoy their treats. The inside is colorful and inviting. She also notices various age groups around. She spots a familiar grey headed man but figures it isn't who she thinks it is, so she continues in the shop. Once she gets her ding dong infused treat she heads out and she realizes it is, Andy. She catches sight that he is with auburn headed woman. She thought he was into blondes, but she figures he has changed his type over the last four years. They are laughing and eating their treats but she can't make out who the woman is. Brenda decides to go speak and introduce herself. As she walks toward the table the couple begins to kiss, but she is unable to turn away. She is too curious to know who this mystery woman is. As she gets closer, their kiss appears to get deeper but she still can't walk in the other direction. Once she reaches them she says, "Flynn! I didn't expect to run into…" She starts but stops once they break their kiss and realizes that is none other than Captain Sharon Raydor, he was just locking lips with. Both Sharon's and Brenda's cheeks begin to flush. "Chief." Andy says as he watches the two ladies stare at each other. Sharon looks like has been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Brenda looks like she just witnessed them having sex and all she saw was at best a PG-13 kiss. "Chief, when did you get in town?" Andy asks. "Uhh-hh, yesterday." She finally musters out. Sharon swallows hard and says, "Nice to see you again, Brenda." Brenda offers her a light smile and looks between the pair. Sharon is still blushing whereas, Andy is smiling proudly. "How is D.C.?" Sharon asks trying to divert the attention away from the fact, that she just caught them making out like two high school kids behind the bleachers. "It's ok. Very busy, much like L.A. But apparently not as interesting as this latest development." She says gesturing at the two. "Um, Chief, I figured Chief Howard would have said something by now."

"Andy, yew can call me Brenda, I'm no longer your Chief. And no he hasn't said anything about this." She states as her eyes dart back and forth between the two. "Oh." Sharon lets escape her lips. She quickly looks away as Brenda hears her exasperation. "Well, Brenda how long are you in town?" Andy asks trying to ease Sharon's discomfort. "Two weeks." Brenda graciously says in her Southern twang. "Oh, ok." He says, and squeezes Sharon's hand, causing her to look at him and lightly smile. "So, I just have one question." Brenda says as she is growing tired of this cat and mouse game they are clearly playing. "Not long officially, but you ask everyone else, about 2 years." Sharon quickly confesses before Brenda even has the opportunity to ask her question. "Um, that wasn't my question. Although, I did often wonder when you two would realize that all yew all's fighting was nothing but sexual tension. However, that is neither here nor there." Brenda asserts as Sharon's mouth falls agape and Andy snickers, causing Sharon to give him the best Darth Raydor glare possible while she is in shock. "What? Yew know I'm telling the truth." Brenda confidently asserts. Sharon lightly smiles at Andy as he winks at her. "Now back to my original question. How did Taylor take it?" She excitedly inquires. The couple look each other and exchange an odd look. "Come on. Somebody tell me something." Brenda pleads. "Well, he took it better than expected." Sharon confesses as Brenda's mouth drops. Andy says, "It could have also been that we caught him on a good day." "Damn it!" Brenda rasps. Sharon and Andy both look at her with confusion in their eyes. She sees it and quickly rectifies the situation, "Oh no! It has nothing to do with yew all's happy relationship. But all to do with irritating Taylor!" They all burst into laughter. "I miss the days of getting under his skin, truthfully." She rasps. "Brenda, really?" Sharon teases. "Sweetheart, she is extremely serious." Andy confirms. Sharon bursts out laughing. "I used to send him on wild goose chases just to get him out of my Murder Room." Brenda confesses. "Oddly, enough I believe you!" Sharon affirms. They all burst into laughter once again.

"Well, I wish yew two the best of luck. I have to get going, Fritz's meeting should almost be over." Brenda says as she waves goodbye to the couple. "Thank you, Brenda." They say in unison. "Aww!" Brenda says as she walks away. The happy couple laughs and Sharon leans across the table and kisses Andy softly. "That went better than I could have imagined." Andy confesses as they end of the kiss. Sharon smiles and says, "Way better." "Now where were we?" He teases as he picks up her frozen treat and holds up the spoon to her mouth.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Now go ahead and leave me some nuggets, you know I love them!


End file.
